The Deserters
Overview .]] Summary: #Find the Deserters in Deldrimor Bowl. #Take word to Master Saberlin in Beacon's Perch that the supplies have been recovered. Obtained from: :Master Saberlin in Beacon's Perch Requirements: :Hungry Devourer :Prophecies character Reward: :*500 XP :*Skills: :: Bonetti's Defense :: Serpent's Quickness :: Balthazar's Spirit :: Strip Enchantment :: Inspired Hex :: Ice Spear Dialogue :"A small group of former soldiers have deserted us after the death of Prince Rurik. Normally I could forgive such a transgression in the face of all that we have endured, but they have taken the majority of our supplies with them and headed north into the hills of Deldrimor Bowl. We believe they are making their way towards Ice Tooth Cave. With supplies already short, there is no way that our people will make it through the mountains to Kryta without the stolen supplies. It is critical that we retrieve the supplies and bring to justice these deserters who would condemn their people to death!" :"It is a grim thing I ask of you, , but it must be done. Can you find these deserters and bring back the supplies they have stolen?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Devona :"So Saberlin recruited you as well, ? Good, we need to deal with these deserters as quickly as possible before word reaches the people and causes any more strife. You lead the way and we'll watch your back." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Devona :"That's the last of them. , sic you return to Master Saberlin and inform him of our victory. Cynn, Mhenlo, and I will make certain the supplies get back to Beacon's Perch." Reward Dialogue :"You have saved many lives this day, . All of Ascalon is once again in your debt. We still have a hard road ahead of us, but now we march toward a new life in Kryta." Walkthrough *This quest is faster if done from Ice Tooth Cave. A full set of henchmen with you should make this quest a breeze. Just head south, the area is easy to find and it is near the portal. Kill the deserters, and you're done. Head back to Beacon's Perch for your reward. Do note that the henchmen are level 8 in Ice Tooth Cave, not 10, like in Beacon's Perch. *If you're bold and want a shortcut, you may even suicide near Ice Tooth Cave, as the Resurrection Shrine that you will respawn at is located right at the portal into the Deldrimor Bowl. From here it is very close to the location of the Deserters. Be aware that your party will have to fight the Deserters with a 15% Death Penalty. *If you do leave from Beacon's Perch make sure you grab Devona, Cynn, and Mhenlo on the left hand side outside of town. Using them is very similar to the Caravan in Trouble and The Ascalon Settlement quests. They will accompany you anywhere within Deldrimor Bowl but they will not follow you to any other area. Before finishing your quest you may want to take them with you for extra firepower to clean out the rest of the area, thereby helping you achieve other quests. *Near the Deserters you will find two unlocked chests, which you do not have to open to complete the quest although they do contain items. *Note : While the Ice Tooth Cave route is faster, the Beacon's Perch route is easier for mid level characters. Most of the opposition will be 8-10th level so if you are under 16th level (i.e., you can still pick up some XP from kills) then you are better off going solo and getting Devona, Cynn, and Mhenlo to join you. With them you get all the advantages of henchmen without having to share XP. Known Sub-Types of Deserter * Monk Deserter * Ranger Deserter * Warrior Deserter All of them are level 7. Category:Prophecies quests